Hate Club
by ItSMeAmbeR
Summary: Ok well Its fun to read but I dont know if I did to well. Read it and tell me. This is AU! ML a lil bit of KP


*OK well read on and please please please review me!!!!*  
  
Marie fell to the ground with a thump and her eyes jutted open. She got up and walked slowly to the door. When she opened it she saw six chairs. She took a quick look behind her then stepped fully into the room. She heard a loud click and turned quickly to open the door but it was locked. She sighed and walked to the first chair. She closed her eyes as she sat down.  
  
Marie sighed trying to remember what happened to her before she got here. She didnt remember anything at all. She began to hum a soft tune when she suddenly heard a voice.  
  
"Thats a stupid song."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Whats it called then?"  
  
"Uhh...I dont know."  
  
"Stupid. You just made it up?"  
  
"Grr NO! I just I dont know ok?"  
  
"What? Are you lost? HA! How did you get lost?"  
  
"I dont know. I mean one second I was walking and the next thing I knew I was here. I didnt even know I was lost until you brought it up, thank you very much."  
  
They both turn their heads when they hear a big bang. They saw two girls walking in one holding her ankle. They both looked up when they saw the two people sitting.  
  
"Whats your name?" The brunette asked Marie.  
  
"Marie. Whats yours?"  
  
"Katherine. Kitty, and This is Jean."  
  
"Umm wel I dont know who this guy is. You gotta name?"  
  
"Yeah. I got a name."  
  
"Can you give it?"  
  
"I aint giving anything to anyone."  
  
Jean jumped in trying to save the two(marie and lance) from a fight, "Well then how about a trade. Jean, Kitty, Marie....and your?"  
  
"Lance. My names Lance."  
  
"Uhh...Why dont you sit down?"  
  
Both girls, Kitty and Jean, sat down next to Lance. WHo was know sitting next to Marie. They carefully watched as two people walked inside the room. Slowly and cautiosly. Lance nodded at them and whispered,  
  
"Some party, huh? Wheres the dip?"  
  
"Your the dip stupid. Dont mind him. Where did ya'll come from?"  
  
"We dont know, I mean we know where we came from, but we dont know where we are." said the White haired one.  
  
"Or how we got here.This is really weird." said the short frog looking one, "Im Todd. This is Peitro. Nices ta meet ya."  
  
"Ya. You two." Kitty added in aw at the taller one. He was kinda cute. In a tough guy way.  
  
Silence grew in the room so Lance hopped up and turned towards Marie and screamed, "OK IM TIRED OF WAITING. Im not scared. Im going to go look for a way out."  
  
"Go where?" Marie screamed back.  
  
"THAT WAY."  
  
"We just tried that way theres nothing there." She whispered, "What was there the way you came from?"  
  
"....Nothing..." He fell back into his chair and sighed. Kitty looked at Peitro and smiled.  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"I dont remember." Peitro whisoered back. In hischarming voice trying to woo the young Kitty. But Lance interuptted.  
  
"IT JUST HAPPENED HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER?"  
  
Marie put her hand on his trying to calm him and whispered, "None of us do. It'll be ok Lance. I promise....," it got silent as he looked into her eyes. After a few seconds Todd coughed sarcasticly and Lance looked away quickly. Pulling his hand from under hers. Marie blushed as she relized what she just did. Marie continued, "Whats going on here anyway? Why are we in this...waiting room? I mean all I remember is driving then I showed up here. FOR PETES SAKE!"  
  
"I was asleep. Maybe this is just a dream." Kitty added quietly.  
  
"If it is then we are all having the same one." Jean groaned.  
  
Marie suddenly Leaned forward and held her head in her hands. Lance lookedat her worriedly and began to panic. "MARIE! Are you ok?" He placed his hand on her shoulder not realizing what he was doing.  
  
"I...I....AHHHHHH!!!" She yelled. Lance grabbed her as she lunged forward. He heldher in his arms. The group begant to panic and scream Jean ran over to them.  
  
"WHATS HAPPENING TO HER?" Lance demanded.  
  
"She is rememebring. Marie is remembering!" Jean yelled. Everyone ran to her.  
  
"NO CODY. GOD CODY WHATS WRONG? ARE YOU OK? OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE. WATCH OUT! PLEASE GOD HELP ME. AHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Its ok Marie. It'll be ok. Im here." Lance held on tighter to her. She clung to him and sobbed into his shoulder. Jean suddenly looks at them all and asks towards Todd and Peitro, "What were you two doing before you got here?"  
  
"Well..we were sitting on a bench throwing sticks out in front of the bikes on the bike lane to see what would happen. When this car...It came towards us. I didnt feel anything..."  
  
"And our shoes. We managed to scrape up some money to buy new shoes and I was worried that we wouldnt find the shoes."  
  
"Yes. I remmeber now to. Kitty dont you remember? You were lettign me listen to your head phones. We were crossing the street when this car came towards us."  
  
"Yeah but we weernt in the street yet. We were on the sidewalk! CARS ARENT SUPPOSE TO COME HE SIDEWALK. WE DIDNT MOVE JEAN! WHY DIDNT WE MOVE?"  
  
Jean wiped a tar from her eyes then whispered, "I dotn think it matters now Guys. I think were...were...dead." Everyone gasped and Marie grabbed Lances hand and he squeezed her's hard. Everyone was quiet. Until Kitty chimed in.  
  
"This all meas somehting. I dotn know what but something. I feel a connection to you all. Like I..I so dotn know but just something. Was this fate. I mean that we would meet like this. Where are deaths fated?"  
  
"I dont know Kitty but I feel the same. Mayeb htis is how it's suppose to be."  
  
Lance looked down at Marie and helped her up. He rubbed his thumb across her hand and told htem all quiety to get up. They all got up and watched as he and Marie walked out of the room. They soon followed. The last thing we heard as the light fades is...  
  
"I dont know what we are gonna do about are little hate club, but I do know we can do this together..."  
  
*OK this sucked. I know it did but plz no flames. Its mostly talking. sop that sucked. 


End file.
